


Just Another Solangelo Collection

by wordsofink



Series: solangelo one-shots [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basketball, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Cerebral Palsy, College, College AU, Cooking, Cute, Dates, Demigods, Demiromanticism, Demisexuality, Demon!Will, Domestic Fluff, Exploration of sexuality, Figuring Things Out, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masks, Mortal AU, Museums, One-Shots, Parties, Pizza, Strangers to Friends, Watching Movies, disability rep, flower shop, human!nico, indirect covid references, monoplegia, movies - Freeform, post-apocalypse?, reference to minor character deaths, solangelo, some will solace appreciation, will glows, will has a prosthetic leg, will has a tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofink/pseuds/wordsofink
Summary: Hi :) here's another collection of solangelo fics :) prompts are open if there's anything you'd like to see :) tags/warnings will be added as fics are posted; please let me know if you need/want anything tagged!*characters are not mine unless otherwise stated*1: shooting hoops2: your smile, baby3: steal my heart, leave my soul4: sunshine5: enough6: a flower for you
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: solangelo one-shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/976347
Comments: 82
Kudos: 124





	1. shooting hoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to a basketball game and gets a cute guy's number.

Nico has never been one to care about sports, but he does support his friends. So when Jason and Percy beg him to come to their next game, he agrees. It’s nothing super special. They were both part of the rec league because they found college sports to be too time-consuming and intramural to be too flexible. But Nico knows how much physical activity had helped get them through school, and it was kind of fun to spend a Saturday morning somewhere that didn’t have anything to do with school.

“It’s going to be so cool to see Will again,” Percy’s saying.

“Yeah, man, I can’t believe he didn’t come to Olympus U with us.”

“Just had to go to Jupiter. For the med program.”

“Well, they do have better professors,” Jason says.

Nico rolls his eyes. He’s been hearing about Will for a year or so now, but he’s never actually met the guy. The few chances he had ended up having scheduling conflicts. And it’s not like he’s really trying to meet this guy, but Percy and Jason always talked about him like some amazing person.

“So is he going to be at the game?” Nico asks.

“He’s on the team we’re playing against,” Jason says. “But we’ve already talked about it, and no hard feelings.”

“Unless he beats us,” Percy adds. Jason laughs.

“We’re not on the same team because he could only come practice on Tuesday and Thursday nights. When I have my history class,” Jason says.

“Next year we’ll coordinate.”

Nico’s kind of excited to meet Will. He sounded like a pretty cool guy, a pre-med bound college guy who volunteered at a children’s hospital in his free time. Sometimes Nico would be kept awake listening to Jason getting help on his chem assignments over the phone with Will. He never minded. It was nice knowing that Jason and Percy had a friend other than Nico who would be there for them. Even if they didn’t go to the same school. And sometimes had to compete against.

“And we’re going out for lunch after, so you’re coming with us,” Jason says.

“Just tell me it won’t be sandwiches. I don’t want to see another sandwich again.”

“Not my fault you didn’t go grocery shopping.”

“Well, someone bought way too much bread. What was I supposed to do with it?” Nico asks.

“Feed it to the ducks?” Percy suggests. He’d been the one to buy too much bread after misreading a buy one get one free ad.

“I guess we can see what Will is thinking, but delis also have soup if that’s where we do end up.”

Nico sighs. He supposes he can just make his argument later when Will’s there. He sounded like a decent guy who would agree eating sandwiches for about two weeks straight was a bad idea.

The gym is already filling with people and Nico ventures towards the stands alone. Jason and Percy had to meet up with their team to warm-up. He finds a spot close to the front. Nico pulls out his phone to check his email when someone sits next to him. He glances up, about to think up some way to move when he recognizes the face.

“Hey, you’re Will, right?”

“Yeah, so you must be Nico?”

Nico nods. “Not warming up?”

“I already did,” Will says. “Taking a breather before the game.”

He leans back, stretching his legs out into the aisle a little. They were early, so there weren’t many spectators here yet. And it was a college rec league, so Nico’s not sure how many spectators would come. He’s pulled back from his thoughts when he notices that WIll’s got a prosthetic leg. He’s moved to the floor now and is stretching.

“You can ask about it if you want,” Will says, glancing up. “I know people get curious.”

“Oh, um,” Nico says. “How long have you had it?”

“A few years now. Lost the lower part of my leg in a car accident in high school. Not going to say it was the best time of my life, but I’m glad I survived.”

Nico nods. He watches Will finish his stretching before going through what looks like a mental check-list.

“Does your team not warm up together?” Nico asks.

“They do, but the captain’s a bit of a jerk. And I have my own exercises that I do. Not to sound like a jerk, but these work better for me specifically.” He gestures to his leg. “And I can take my time to make sure everything feels right.”

“Did you play basketball before?”

Will shakes his head. “No, but some of the people in physical therapy suggested it, so I tried it out. Started with a hoop nailed above the garage, and then I just decided to continue it in college. Gave me somewhere to channel my feelings, helped me process a lot of stuff.”

“I can’t imagine,” Nico says softly.

“Yeah, I couldn’t either. But I guess now I know. But I think we all have those moments.”

Nico hums. “I can’t believe I just said that actually. I really hate that phrase. When my mom died, it was what everyone kept saying. That and ‘I’m sorry for your loss.’”

Will snorts. “Oh, yeah. Tell me about it.” He pauses. “I don’t mind it too much now. I know people were just trying to be empathetic, but it does get tiring after a while. And besides, feeling all sad for me didn’t really do anything.”

Nico wants to keep talking, but a whistle blows from somewhere. Will gives Nico a smile.

“That’s my cue. See you after the game. I’ve been told no sandwiches.”

Nico finds himself getting into the game. The teams were evenly matched, and there was always someone Nico was rooting for on the court. He doesn’t know much about basketball, but it was fun to watch Percy and Jason’s facial expressions whenever they were on the bench. Sometimes Will would come over and chat with them.

A couple of kids were doing some cheers at the bottom of the stands, and it was cute to watch them shake their pom-poms. Nico’s pretty sure they’re the ref’s kids as they would cheer every time he blew the whistle, regardless of what was happening.

The overall game is a close one, and Nico finds himself holding his breath, not sure who’s going to win. But Percy makes a basket right as the buzzer goes off. The few spectators go wild, cheering and stomping. Nico smiles, watching everyone high five and pull each other into sweaty hugs.

“Dude, we did it!” Percy yells to Nico. Nico gives him a thumbs up.

“Give us five minutes,” Jason calls.

Nico pulls his phone out again, waiting for his friends to celebrate and clean up. He would wait all the time he needed to if it meant they’d shower. They appear about seven minutes later.

“Just waiting on Will,” Jason says. “But how’d you like the game?”

“Pretty nice moves out there,” Nico says. “Guess all that practice paid off.”

Percy snorts. “You’re just jealous.” He’d spent all last weekend tossing grocery items from the living room into the kitchen sink. Nico had walked in in the middle of it and had just kept walking down the hall. “But we won!”

“But we’ll win next time,” Will says. Nico blinks. Will’s also taken a shower, and his wet curls were hanging in his face. “So, lunch? I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, where are we going?” Percy asks, looking at Nico.

“Don’t look at me. All I said was no sandwiches.”

“There’s that pizza place. We could get a large and split.”

“Maybe two,” Nico says. “I’ve seen you and Percy eat pizza.”

Percy just grins. “And maybe we’ll have leftovers!”

So they head to the pizza place. Nico feels a little uncomfortable with the way the waiter glances at Will’s prosthetic leg, but he knows he’s probably done the same thing. Will doesn’t give any note that he’s noticed as he slides into a booth.

“Man, that was a fun game. I can’t believe you made that last basket, Percy.”

“Didn’t think I had the skills?” Percy teases.

Throughout lunch, Nico finds himself glancing at Will. Now that he isn’t running across the court, it’s easier to see his freckles and tanned skin. He’s got a scar under his jaw that Nico wants to ask about later. Nico jumps a little when he feels something brush against his foot.

“Sorry,” Will says, though he doesn’t look too sorry. “You just zoned out there.”

“Trying to ignore what’s happening next to me.” He’s referring to Jason and Percy’s pizza contest. Nico doesn’t know the rules, but it seems to involve eating pizza in the most disgusting way possible.

Will laughs. “Yeah, not the most appetizing thing.” Still, he’s tucked away at least three or four slices. “What’s it like living with these two?”

“You wouldn’t believe it,” Nico says.

“I think I could. We went camping together once. I don’t think we’ll do that again.”

“Not into tents?”

“It rained the whole time, and Percy kept wanting to splash in puddles. And Jason kept trying to prove he could control lightning. So I just ended up cold and wet the entire time, and there was mud everywhere. But I guess I can say I had an experience.”

Nico rolls his eyes. He can see the three of them in a tent, all the shenanigans they’d pull.

“You played, uh, really good today,” Nico says.

“Were you surprised?” Will asks.

“Not really? Or maybe?” Nico pauses. “I’ve never really seen someone with a prosthetic play sports, so I don’t have anything to go off of. I also don’t really know how to play basketball.”

“No one taught you?” Will asks. He nudges Jason. “You never taught Nico how to play basketball?”

“He kept complaining he was too short,” Jason says.

“And he sucks at coordination,” Percy adds.

“I do not! I just don’t see the purpose in everyone knowing how to chase a ball and throw it through a hoop.”

“Well, the purpose would be to win,” Will says. “And it’s fun. For some.”

Will’s foot brushes against his again, and Nico feels a thrill flutter in his stomach.

“I’m glad you like sports, but it’s definitely not my thing.”

“Oh, yeah? Then what’s your thing?”

Nico blinks. “Um, reading? Looking up facts that no one cares about?”

“I bet someone cares,” Will says. “You care.”

“Yeah, but it’s no fun if I can’t share them.”

Will nods. “Point taken. I feel that way about knowing all the bones in the human body. No one cares besides knowing if it’s broken or not.”

“Makes sense.”

Will laughs. “You’re supposed to make me feel better.”

“Also not my thing.”

Will grins at him. His foot presses a little harder against Nico’s. Neither Jason nor Percy seem to notice as both of them are in some heated debate about socks. Nico doesn’t even want to know, but he’s sure he’ll find out eventually.

“Can I get your number?” Will asks.

Nico tries to suppress his grin, but he can’t. He hands Will his phone, hearing it ding with an incoming text. He grins when he gets his phone back.

Will: did you know it takes seventeen muscles to make you smile?

Nico: nope. did you know dead people can get goosebumps?

Nico sees Will roll his eyes. They’re still sitting across from each other, feet bumping occasionally.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Will asks.

“As long as we do something besides basketball.”

Will laughs. “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research for this, but please let me know if there's anything incorrect or offensive :) this is not my personal experience, so I want to make sure I am not putting out false or harmful/hurtful material!


	2. your smile, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another idea I had for the auctober apocalypse prompt: a semi post-covid world where everyone wears masks and dating is further complicated
> 
> alternatively: nico's got a crush on a boy with a cute smile and much fluff follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't planning on posting again so soon but it's us election day, so yeah
> 
> content warning: reference to minor character deaths (nico's mom and will's brother)

Nico walks in, hanging his mask on its designated hook.

“Well, I didn’t do it,” he says.

Hazel looks up from her book. “Wash your hands.”

Nico lets out a huff, but he does as he’s told. Honestly, these safety protocols had been in place since he was a baby, but he still slipped up. He figures that’s what got them into this mess in the first place so he takes his time lathering his hands before rinsing them. Then he applies a healthy dollop of lotion to his skin. 

“So I was going to do it,” Nico says, “but then I didn’t. Because some other girl asked him to study with her, and I wasn’t about to crash that.”

“Was she cute?”

Nico shrugs. “I don’t know. Her masks all have motivational quotes on them. And glitter. I don’t really think she’s his type. She kept twirling her hair and glancing at him which was kind of gross and uncomfortable.” He flops on the couch. “But that means she probably likes him at least. And that he’ll totally know that I don’t need help in the class.”

“Well, you could just ask him out,” Hazel says. “Like they did way back in the olden days.”

Nico catches her smirk and pouts. “I just feel like it’s a big deal.”

“Why? You’ve dated before. And every time you come home, you just tell me it was good.”

“Because they weren’t Will,” Nico says, knowing he’s being dramatic. But he’s allowed to be. “He’s just so nice and makes the best jokes. And is so smart. And hot. And I want to see his smile again so bad.”

“Remind me again what creepy thing you were doing the first time?”

“I was not being creepy. I just happened to glance over at him while he was changing, and his mask slipped. That’s not creepy. It happens to the best of us.”

“Aka Will.”

“Obviously.” It hadn’t been creepy. They’d just both been late to their PE requirement, and while Nico had just been dropping off his backpack, Will had changed shirts from his scrubs to an old T-shirt. And as he’d pulled his scrubs off, his mask had slipped. And Nico hadn’t known where to look. Will’s smooth, freckled chest or his brilliantly apologetic smile. So, okay, it might sound creepy. But Nico had composed himself as quickly as he could.

“So you’re not just going to ask him out?”

“I guess I could. But then I have to actually think of a date rather than just him coming over to study.”

“You could make him food. That’s cute, right?”

“But is it too much for a first date?”

Hazel shrugs. “That’s what people used to do, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if he’s old fashioned like that. Or if it’s be assuming too much?” He knows that’s what people used to do, but even just inviting someone over was now seen as scandalous or intimate. Though Nico really really likes that idea. Because he knows his cooking skills are great. And because he really wants to see Will’s smile again. He’d taken to imagining it every time he saw Will’s cheeks shifted, but imagining it was never as good as the real thing.

“Asking wouldn’t hurt. Honestly, people make a bigger deal of it than they should. And if he seems uncomfortable with it, you could always take him to a museum or something,” Hazel suggests.

Nico nods. He hates how complicated dating has become. When he watches old movies from before everything went to chaos, dating seems so easy. Person A would just happen to meet Person B in a class or a cafe or an airport and fall in love. Dates were easy because they could just pop into a restaurant or go for a car ride or have a picnic. The only scandalous thing seemed to involve sex. But now, Nico didn’t even know what half of his classmates looked like because most of his classes were online.

Only PE this semester was in person and that was because it was hard to play virtual soccer and get credit. Not to mention, he’s pretty sure PE classes before the pandemic were actually physically taxing rather than having to actually know the bookwork of a game.

He’d hoped that when he started college, he’d meet more people. But that had yet to happen. The only person he saw regularly was Hazel and that was because they lived together. He only saw Will once a week, and Nico always felt like he was competing with the other students in the class to pair up with Will.

“Just go for it, Nico. The worst that could happen is that he says no.”

“That feels like a backhanded compliment.”

Hazel reaches over to hug Nico. “Well, I don’t think he’s going to say no.”  
-  
It’s a grueling week of classes, and Nico always wondered what pre-pandemic kids did when they couldn’t stay awake in class. They didn’t have the luxury of just turning their camera off. Though maybe having an actual teacher standing in front of you would keep you awake. He wishes he knew.

It’s Tuesday, finally, PE class. He has to wait until the end of the class because Will gets there late again. Nico can see the pink of his cheeks above his mask, and he wishes he could see Will’s smile. He’s wearing a floral-printed mask today that nicely highlights his skin tone. Hazel had forced Nico to watch some YouTube videos on how to pick out the perfect mask because Nico refused to wear anything but his black masks.

He sticks around as long as he can without seeming weird, relieved when Will finally comes out of the bathroom.

“Hey, Nico,” Will says, waving. “You staying after to talk to Coach?”

Nico shakes his head. “No, uh, I wanted to ask you something.”

Will nods. “Yeah, sure. But if it’s about our quiz on football, I won’t be much help.”

“I, uh, was actually wondering if you’d want to hang out sometime? Like a date? Er, go on a date. With me?”

He imagines Will smiling. “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

“I was thinking we could go to that new museum or something?”

Will nods. “Oh, cool. I’ve been wanting to go. It’s a date.”

Nico’s sure this is where they’d hug if they were in those old rom-com movies. Maybe even kiss. But as it is, they just exchange numbers and give each other an awkward wave. Maybe Nico needs to stop taking inspiration from rom-com movies, but he does wonder what it’d be like to hang out freely without having to worry about the last time he’d washed his hands or if his mask covered enough of his face. Or if the other person was comfortable with hanging out in general.

He’s still thinking about all of this that weekend as he gets ready for his date. He’s gone casual, pulling on his black jeans and a button-down. He’s still got his black mask, but he makes sure it fits well and doesn’t muffle his words too much. By the time he’s finished his hair, he’s got just enough time to be fashionably on-time for his date.

Will gives him an enthusiastic wave when he sees him. He’s wearing a button-down, too, and a blue mask that brings out his eyes. Even through his mask, Nico can smell something minty, like gum or deodorant. For some reason, his heart flutters at the thought.

“It’s kind of crazy how much things have changed but not really,” Will says as they look at the first exhibit. It’s photos from past decades, starting in the last fifty years or so. “Like, everything looks the same, but I keep feeling like I shouldn’t look at them.”

Nico nods. He feels the same way. Only in the last several photos are people wearing masks and keeping to themselves. But the earlier photos are maskless and crowded. There aren’t any signs on the doors or hand sanitizer stations. No one lines up to wait. There are even photos of people hugging and kissing in public, and no one in the background looks surprised.

“Maybe one day again,” Will says. “I always think that when we’re watching movies. How nice it’d be to just hug my mom or brother and not have to worry about people thinking I’m breaking a rule.”

“Or just holding hands. I remember holding my mama’s hand when I was really little. And now I get weird looks if Hazel and I hold hands in public.”

“I feel like the masks keep us safe, but everyone’s just silently judging us behind them,” Will says softly. “Like we’ve become somehow more isolated.”

Nico hums softly. They move on to another exhibit. Nico never thought he’d feel so comfortable just walking around with Will. He doesn’t worry about if they’re standing too close or if he’s projecting his words enough. Or even if Will’s washed his hands recently. He’s just here. And enjoying himself.

“It’s kind of scary,” Will says, “looking at these pictures. Knowing it was just years ago, but we’re still living like this.”

“Like nothing’s changed.”

Will nods, glancing at Nico. “My mom used to tell me stories of her childhood, and everything feels so different. Even though I can literally go and do all of those things right now.”

“My father used to, too. Until my mom got sick and died.”

Nico blinks as when he feels Will’s hand bump his. It’s a tiny gesture, but Nico gets it. He offers Will a smile before remembering that Will can’t see it.

“It was hard. Because I was little. But also confused because everything seemed so simple. Especially now that we’re all still here. But I still get angry about it sometimes. Because we’re also still here.”

“I get that,” Will says. “My oldest brother died, too.”

Nico wants to pull Will into a hug, but he knows they’ll probably get judged. While social distancing had let up in the past several years, people were still sensitive about being too close. And Nico understood that, but he also thought that there had to be some level of trust that people didn’t have anymore.

The last exhibit is more lighthearted, and Nico and Will end up taking pictures of themselves with the funky artwork. Because they can’t really smile in photos, Nico had worked hard to be able to move his eyebrows around to convey emotions. He makes as many funny faces as he can just to hear Will’s laugh. Will tries to copy him.

“I think I need more practice,” Will says.

“This took me at least two months,” Nico says. “You just have to work out the muscles.”

Will hums, nodding. “Okay. Next time, I’ll have it down.”

Nico smiles at the thought of a next time.  
-  
He doesn’t know how many dates they go on. He feels kind of like he’s courting Will, and now Nico really needs to stop watching old romance movies. But Will doesn’t seem to mind if Nico’s wooing skills are old-fashioned. They go for walks and do eventually end up studying for their PE class. Will tries to teach Nico how to ride a bike, and Nico teaches Will how to change the background for his online classes.

(“I can’t believe you didn’t know how to do that. What are you? A grandpa?”

“You know I hate computers.”)

And somehow they end up celebrating their one-year anniversary. Hazel’s out of the apartment, and Nico’s got the evening planned. He’s a little nervous, but he supposes it’s his fault that he’s worked himself up like this. They haven’t really talked about it much, but they were still taking things slow. They’d held hands a few times and even hugged, but they had yet to hang out without masks for longer than a meal or kiss.

He hadn’t realized how touch-starved he was until they’d held hands for the first time and Nico almost passed out from how nice it’d felt. Hazel was the only one he was close with, since his father had become distant after his mother’s death, and Nico had no other close friends. And Nico practically melted whenever Will played with his hair or hugged him. They’d also cuddled a few times, and Nico’s surprised he hadn’t died right there.

So he’s probably the definition of chaste. Probably following even older customs than the rom-coms he used to watch. But he doesn’t care. Because tonight will be perfect, and he’s ready to take that next step with Will.

He’s just started cooking when Will shows up. He’s dressed casually, and he pauses by the door. A board hangs on the wall for keys and masks. There’s an empty hook for visitors, though that hook doesn’t get much use. Nico’s thought about putting Will’s name over the hook if this date goes well.

“Can- Should I?” Will asks, standing in the doorway.

Nico’s not wearing his mask, so he gives Will an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, make yourself at home.” He’s trying to act casual, but he’s sure Will can tell he’s nervous. They’ve hung out here before, but they usually kept their masks on unless they were eating. “Maybe if we just cook like this, it’ll become less nerve-wracking.”

Will nods. His smile is beautiful, and Nico feels the urge to just kiss him. But he’d said they were going to take this slow and casual, so he doesn’t just jump Will right then and there.

“What can I help with?” Will asks.

“Can you chop those vegetables? Just dicing is fine.”

Will nods. Nico had been teaching him how to cook. He knew the basics, but Nico was teaching him the wonderful world of spices and seasonings. He watches Will chop the vegetables for a moment, smiling at how focused Will looks. Since studying to become a surgeon, Will always held every knife and pointy object like he was about to safely cut someone open.

“So what are we making?”

“Just something simple. Pasta with a side salad,” Nico says. “Is that okay?”

“Sounds delicious.”

They work easily together, Will knowing his way around the kitchen by now. It all feels so domestic in a way that Nico’s never dreamed he could have. There were no books on how to remove the masks in your relationship, and no one talked about it. The subject wasn’t taboo, but it felt really intimate and personal.

Nico turns on some music, and Will tries to dance along. He really only had one dance move, but Nico loved it. Will gently places his hands on Nico’s waist, spinning him around. Nico blinks at how close they are. How close WIll’s lips are. He can tell Will’s thinking the same thing.

“You make me so happy, Nico,” Will says. He traces Nico’s jaw and back up his cheek. Nico finds himself trying to memorize Will’s freckles. He knows Will got them from spending every day outside when he was a kid, those maskless, carefree days.

“You’re going to make me burn the pasta,” Nico says after a moment.

Will laughs, his breath puffing softly over Nico’s face. And it does feel intimate, how close they are, how trusting. Nico can’t imagine being like this with anyone else. He thinks he could kiss Will right here, but then his timer goes off and he curses.

Will moves to set the table as Nico dishes up their food. They’re both blushing as they sit down. Conversation turns to school and work and family. Hazel’s starting to see a boy named Frank, and Will’s mother is thinking about retiring. Nico’s dad might try to visit, and Will’s brother got another tattoo. It’s everything and nothing, and Nico savors it.

Will helps wash the dishes, though Nico’s got a dishwasher. But Nico knows Will likes helping, and it is nice not to have to worry about them further. They retire to the couch, Will automatically pulling Nico close. It’s a position that they’ve come to love, Nico’s back pressed against WIll’s chest, his chin resting gently on his shoulder, his arms around his waist. It’s intimate and casual, and everything Nico’s ever wanted from someone.

Nico twists a little to look at Will.

“So do you want to watch a movie? Or I could order dessert?” He tries to think of another thing to complete his list, but he gets caught on Will’s lips. They’re pink and puffy from where Will must have just bitten them. They’re glistening a little from the butter on the pasta.

“Nico,” Will asks, his voice low. “May I kiss you?”

Nico can barely nod before he’s wrapped his arms around Will’s neck to pull him closer. It’s funny how he’s never done this, only seen it in movies, but his body just knows. Will’s hands are in his hair, gently guiding Nico. And Will’s lips are so soft and taste like butter and lettuce. They don’t get very far before they both have to pull back, catching their breaths.

“I think I can see why we still wear masks,” Nico says.

Will laughs. “So I don’t just kiss you every waking moment?”

“Something like that.”

Will pulls him in for another kiss, and it’s soft and slow and perfect. They bump noses and Nico accidentally knees Will, but they figure it out. Neither of them minds the practice.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I saw your smile,” Nico says after a few minutes. His body is buzzing, and his lips feel tender.

“My smile? You fell in love with my smile?”

Nico nods. “Is that weird?”

Will shakes his head. “I fell in love with yours, too.”

“When?”

“That first day in class. I could see it in your eyes. How big and beautiful it was. That it reached your eyes.”

Nico definitely feels his heartbeat stutter at that. He can’t believe he’s actually getting his sappy romance movie. But here Will is, holding Nico like he’s the world.

“I love you, too,” he whispers.

Will smiles and then pulls him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends, take care of yourselves today (and every day) you got this :)


	3. steal my heart, leave my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico summons a demon to bring his dead sister back. Too bad he summons Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as a fyi, I've never summoned a demon, so sorry for any inaccuracies haha
> 
> content warning: references to minor character deaths

Things were not going according to plan. Though Nico feels like that’s the story of his life.

He keeps frowning at his book, trying to figure out what went wrong. He’s managed to summon a demon, though he’s not entirely sure that’s what it is. Did demons usually look so human? Could they smile? Currently, this demon was fascinated by the Rubik’s cube on Nico’s desk. He kept spinning it around before letting out a sigh.

“How does this work?” he finally asks.

“If I tell you, will you tell me how this works?” Nico asks, gesturing to the demon and the book in his hands.

“Sure, but you might not like what you find out,” the demon says.

“Are you supposed to tell everyone that?”

The demon shrugs, holding out the cube. Nico huffs. He’s never been good at these kinds of puzzles. He mainly had it for show. Or for nights when he couldn’t sleep. Though the Rubik’s cube usually left him more frustrated, and then he still couldn’t sleep.

“You just have to twist it around until you get all the colored squares to match,” Nico says. He fiddles with it until one side is all yellow. Then he hands it back. “Now, your turn. I’m trying to get my sister back.”

The demon frowns for a moment, looking at Nico. “Is she lost?”

“No, she’s dead.”

“Oh.” The demon goes back to the cube for a moment, grinning when he manages to get another side red. “Um, well, so- can I ask you a question?”

“Fine.”

“Is raising the dead a good idea?”

“You’re a demon.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I’m technically dead. I don’t have soul, but that’s not technically needed for life, right?”

“Is this a trick question?”

The demon shakes his head. “No, I’m just trying to figure this whole thing out.” He pauses. “But back to my first question. We can’t technically raise the dead, and I don’t really have a soul to spare. Or a way to find your sister’s soul.”

“So you’re not going to help me.”

“Wait, I can help you,” the demon says, holding his arms out like Nico might just somehow get rid of him. Honestly, Nico’s not sure how you un-summon a demon. He probably should have looked into that before summoning one. “I mean, I can’t do what you’re asking. You’d probably have to ask some higher up demon to do that.”

“What do you do then? The paperwork?”

The demon looks mildly embarrassed. “No, but I don’t really want to talk about it.” He runs a hand through his hair, sighing. “Look, I made some bad choices, and now I’m trying to help people not do the same thing I did.”

“How’s that going?”

“Not well,” he admits. “They usually just dismiss me and find another higher ranking demon to do their bidding. But I just think that there might be a better way to get things done than selling souls and whatnot.”

“Like what?”

“You could try moving on.”

Nico frowns, shaking his head. “Just go away or whatever.” He tuns to look at a picture of his sister on his nightstand. He’s not exactly mad, but he refuses to let himself feel disappointed. He’d find another way. He can’t quite tell if he’s hurt the demon’s feelings, but he doesn’t really care. After all, who was this demon to tell Nico not to sell his soul? He’d clearly done it.

“I just don’t think that you’d truly be happy,” the demon says quietly. “One life doesn’t equal another quite the same way you might think.”

Nico turns to tell him off, but he’s not there. The Rubik’s cube rests on Nico’s desk beside the open book.  
-  
Nico doesn’t know why he does it. He supposes he’s probably lonely, but he can’t bring himself to call up his friends like he used to do. They’d probably drop everything and hang out with him, scared that he was depressed or grieving or whatever. And while they were good friends, that’s not what Nico needed right now.

“Look, I really can’t bring your sister back,” the demon says. “I haven’t completed my training yet.”

“And how long would that take?”

“Probably another year at least, though time is kind of irrelevant when you don’t have a soul, and I don’t really know what the results would look like.”

Nico sighs. “Whatever, that’s not why I summoned you.”

“Can I play with this again?” The demon is pointing to Nico’s Rubik’s cube. He nods. Nico isn’t sure demons can feel happiness, but this looked close enough. “Oh, and you can call me Will.”

“I’m Nico.”

“Cool.” He’s trying to get a third side, but it’s clear he doesn’t want to mess up his other two sides. Nico would tell him how to do it, but he’s not sure the demon would believe him. “Oh, what did you summon me for?”

“I, um, just didn’t want to be alone, I guess. Is that lame?”

“No, I’m great company,” Will says. “Did you want to do something? We could get ice cream.”

“Can you eat ice cream?”

Will pouts. “Well, no, but I wish I could.”

Nico isn’t sure there’s much he can really do. Or want to do. He hasn’t really felt motivated to do much lately. He knows why, but knowing is only one step towards actually changing things. And he hasn’t really taken the other steps.

Will seems to get the idea because he settles on Nico’s bed, content with his cube. Nico rolls his eyes, turning on some music. He feels a little better knowing he’s not alone, but Will’s kind of looking useless right now. Maybe Nico could summon a different demon, though it is a little scary to think about selling his soul. And he’s not really sure he’d really like to be summoned at someone else’s will. To do their bidding.

He must doze off because he wakes to the sound of something falling in the kitchen. Nico glances around the room before slowly making his way down the hall. His dad isn’t home much, and he didn’t cook. Usually, that was Nico’s job. Nico pokes his head around the corner, surprised to see Will.

He’s picking himself off the floor, brightening when he sees Nico.

“Hey, I made you food!”

“Those are crackers.”

“Okay, but that sounds better than saying I raided your pantry because I didn’t want to burn down your kitchen.”

“You can’t cook? So what can you do?”

Will blushes, scratching his neck. “I can count to one hundred in Spanish. And name all of the bones in your body. And also take your soul.”

“What a resumé,” Nico sighs. He accepts the crackers while Will peels the plastic off of the slices of cheese.

“I miss eating.”

“How long have you been a demon?”

Will scrunches his face up as he thinks. “Maybe five years? Or, no, I don’t know. Time gets kind of fuzzy when you don’t really have anything to do.”

Nico can feel that. He makes a cheese and cracker sandwich, not sure how to reject food from a demon. Plus, it was a nice gesture. It’s been a while since someone else took care of him. Usually, Nico was left to his own devices. Especially since he’d pushed all his friends away.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier,” Will says, looking sheepish. “About moving on. I know it’s not just like snapping your fingers.”

“Thanks,” Nico says. “She’s been gone for over a year, and I keep feeling like I’ll move on one day.”

Will shakes his head. “Wish I could say you will. If only because it hurts so much.”

Nico can’t quite look at Will right now, not sure if Will’s face matches his sad tone. He was still playing with the Rubik’s cube, but it seemed like he was holding it more for something to do rather than actual interest. Nico kind of wants to ask how Will became a demon, but he’s not sure if that’s polite conversation.

“Let’s go get ice cream,” Nico says. “Why not?”

“Really? You want to?” Will asks, lighting up.

Nico shrugs. He’s not sure where this motivation is coming from or if it’s just reckless impulse. But he’s going to take what he gets. Plus, Will is reminding him of a puppy right now with how excited he looks. He practically leaps down the front steps as he follows Nico out of the house. And then they’re off to get ice cream.  
-  
Nico doesn’t know how he got here. Crushing on a demon. He’d say it figures, but he doubts that’s really statistically significant. How many demons didn’t straight up take someone’s soul the moment they were summoned? And how many of them looked like Will?

“So do all demons look so human?” Nico asks.

Will shrugs. “I’m still pretty young. Why? Do you think I look handsome?”  
Nico rolls his eyes. “More like too bright. You’re hurting my eyes.”

Will pouts. He’s wearing a bright orange T-shirt and cargo shorts, and Nico doesn’t know if that’s Will’s choice or just what demons dressed like. Because if Will weren’t so obsessed with the Rubik’s cube, Nico might’ve thought he were color blind.

“Well, we can glow,” Will says. “As part of our supernatural abilities or whatever. Not that I think it does much other than make us hard to ignore.”

He’s managed to get three sides of the cube done now, and Nico wonders if he’ll stop coming around once he’s solved the puzzle.

“So what’s it like being a demon?”

Will hums. “Boring, I guess. Unless we take people’s souls. That’s usually a little more interesting. Up until they actually complete the process. Only because it’s so annoying to have to train new demons because they think things will be so great, and they’re really not.”

“How so?”

“Well, I mean, it’s not all fire and brimstone. But there are only so many things to do besides training and actually putting that training to use. Which depends on how well trained you are and how tired everyone else is. So that’s kind of how I ended up here. With you.”

Nico’s heart flutters a little with the last two words. “But you like being a demon?”

“It’s more fun pulling pranks and whatnot,” Will says, shrugging. “But the rules are so annoying. You wouldn’t think demons would have so many rules. I think that they write these rule books just so that they have something to do. And to keep new demons from taking their jobs.”

“So do demons have friends?” Nico asks.

Will shrugs. “I mean, I’ve convinced some friends to join me,” he says. “It’s not all too glamorous, but I guess it’s how you sell it. The lack of food and all the rules aren’t too great, but It’s kind of fun to just cause chaos every now and then. Controlled chaos, at least. Because if it’s too chaotic, then we get too many calls and have to do a lot of work.”

Nico snorts. “What if I wanted to be a demon?”

Will looks surprised. “As a way to get your sister back, you mean?”

“No, like as a career choice.”

“Well, the pay sucks. Especially since we don’t even really get to keep the souls unless we’re higher up, and I’m not. But it’s kind of fun to set animals loose or whatever. Flick people’s lights on and off. Cross their wires a bit. I’m not really allowed to do the big stuff yet. Haven’t graduated or whatever. No one cares that I’ve got a degree in medicine.”

“You do?”

Will hums. “Yeah, I kind of, um, hit a dead end after finishing school.” He looks embarrassed for a moment before ducking his head. “Which is how I ended up selling my soul. I know there’s a joke in here somewhere, but I can’t think of it.”

“You couldn’t find a job, so you became a demon?” Nico asks.

“Well, when you put it like that,” Will huffs. “You’re still living with your dad.”

“I’m still in school, though. Besides, what’s so bad about living with my dad?”

Will splutters before holding out his cube. “Why can’t I figure this out?”

It takes a while for Nico to get them back on the original conversation. He’s not sure if Will’s journey to becoming a demon is a sore subject, but he’s interested. Would Will consider taking his soul? Did Nico want to exchange his soul for whatever life a demon lived? He doubts his dad would care, but he wonders what his sister would think. She was dead and hadn’t gotten to live a full life. And while being a demon wasn’t exactly living, Nico wouldn’t exactly die. Not that immortality was what he was looking for.

And Will was little help when discussing the pros and cons. He seemed biased about the whole thing, which Nico can understand. But it didn’t mean it made his choices any easier.  
-  
Nico’s surprised when Will shows up by himself. He didn’t know exactly what Will did while Nico attempted to go to class and do his homework. He kind of just assumed Will went back to whatever world the demons inhabited or just stuck around Nico’s room and obsessed over the Rubik’s cube.

“So, I guess maybe I should actually do my job,” Will says. “But I feel like I should be honest first.”

“About what? Are you not actually a demon?”

“No, I am,” Will says, rolling his eyes. “I just prefer to use this body instead of the regular one because I think that customer service is a polite thing. But scaring people always works as a backup. Too bad I couldn’t do that when I worked in retail.”

“So what sins do you have to confess?” Nico asks.

“I said the whole thing about school and whatnot,” Will starts, “but right before I graduated, my brother actually died. Freak accident, not getting into the details. I finished school, but I kept missing him, you know? So I eventually tried to do what you wanted to do. Bring him back somehow.”

Nico realizes he’s holding his breath, so he forces himself to inhale.

“But then I got to realizing that he probably didn’t want to get brought back since he was already dead. It wasn’t like I was trying to avenge his death. I just kind of wanted to hug him again, I guess.” Will seems to sag a little, his glowing dimming. Nico kind of wants to hug Will.

“But you still became a demon.”

“Right, I, uh, decided that I’d probably help more people as a demon than a doctor. Don’t check my logic, but I think I’m okay with my decision. I mean, I can’t always stop them from dying or getting horrible side effects as a doctor, but as a demon, I can kind of bend the rules. Though I do sometimes wonder if the whole not having a soul thing skews my morals.”

“So what are you trying to say?”

Will huffs. “I don’t know. I had a point, but then I got all mopey. And I’m kind of biased, you know? Like I think you’d be a really cool friend, but I also kind of don’t want your soul because then I’d have to share you with others. And demons are really possessive, you know?”

Nico snorts. “So I’ve heard.”

“Um, so I guess that was a really bad marketing speech as to the pros and cons. Guess you can probably tell which classes I’m passing right now.”

“So if I wanted to be a demon, you’d take my soul?” Will shrugs. “But if I wanted to stay here, we’d have to say goodbye?”

“Not necessarily. I mean, I don’t mind breaking the rules for you. Besides, I think I’m gonna need some time to figure out this cube.’

Nico sinks into his pillows, sighing. On one hand, he wasn’t really sure where his life was going right now. He did have some plans towards graduating and getting a job. But that didn’t mean it’d work out. Not that becoming a demon was all that guaranteed either. From what it sounded like, he’d probably have to mope around for a few years before he got to do anything fun. Besides, he’s not sure he should be making his decisions based on his crush on a demon. He’s pretty sure there’s a cautionary tale about that.

“I’d like to think we’re friends,” Nico says slowly. Will instantly brightens, and Nico has to shield his eyes a little until Will gets his glowing under control. “But I don’t think I’m quite ready to give up my soul.”

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that,” Will says, leaping up to give Nico a hug.

“Because I’m living my life?”

“Well, sure. But also now I have the perfect reason to break the rules. And now we can do lots of fun things together. You won’t have all the cool powers, but I’m not technically allowed to drive a car. And horses take forever. And we can eat so much ice cream! Or I can at least pretend to.”

Nico decides he’s going to save his questions for later. Right now, it’s actually pretty nice to be hugging Will. He figures even if he wants to become a demon later on, he’ll still have that option. But right now, he thinks he’ll stick it out as a human. He doubts Bianca would want to be raised anyway. It still hurts a lot that she’s gone, but Will seems to have worked through his grief. So maybe Nico can, too. (Not that Will’s a good role model, but still.)

Funny how things work out.


	4. sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or another fic in which Nico learns his boyfriend glows (and has a tattoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry if none of you have seen sky high, but I remembered the glowing dude as I was writing this, and I thought it was perfect haha
> 
> also, there are no references to anything happening so sorry that a timeline doesn't exist in this fic

They were watching Sky High because Will wanted to catch Nico up on all of the classics he’d missed (and Nico was more than tired of Star Wars). But this was shaping up to be completely different, so Nico was ready for it.

“They’re totally getting married,” he says after the first few minutes of the movie. “Will, don’t tell me you like this movie because he’s got the same name as you.”

“While Will happens to be a great name, that is not why I like this movie,” Will says.

“But, hypothetically speaking, does that make me the girl?”

“She’s pretty cool,” Will says. “Though I’d like to think I’m not as oblivious as movie-Will.”

Nico hums. He remembers a lot of conversations with Reyna and Jason about obliviousness, but it didn’t matter. That was all in the past. He and Will were together, so there was no point in pouting over wasted time. Though, it would have been nice to have started this movie marathon earlier. At this rate, Nico thinks he’ll actually look eighty by the time they’ve seen all the movies on Will’s list.

“Wait, they just label them as sidekicks or heroes right there? That’s awful,” Nico says.

“Well, that’s gym class. Though I always thought boarding school would be worse.”

Nico shrugs. “Depends. I mean, we weren’t grouped by the teachers explicitly. Though I do think my fourth-grade teacher had it out for me. Like in a totally mortal way, though.”

“No one would label you a sidekick, though. So I think you’re safe. Actually, you kind of remind me a little bit of Warren.”

“He’s a bully, Will!” Nico smacks his boyfriend with a pillow. Will holds his hands up.

“Just watch the movie, okay? He’s a good guy, I promise.”

“Well, better than movie-you. He’s kind of being a jerk.”

Nico rolls his eyes when Will pouts. Will was always so expressive, and it somehow made Nico feel more comfortable about expressing himself, too. At least when it was just the two of them. They settle down a little and continue watching the movie. They’ve made popcorn (because Will insisted it wasn’t a movie without popcorn), but they’d eaten it trying to decide what movie to watch and never got around to making more.

Halfway through the movie, Nico scoots a little closer to Will. While they’ve endured death-defying moments (not that their lives weren’t death-defying), Nico was still pretty new to this relationship. And while he and Will were probably more comfortable with certain aspects of their relationship (like talking about their mental health and gaping wounds), they were less familiar with more romantic things. Like holding hands or snuggling. Most of those things were basic necessities when running from monsters or trying not to freeze while sleeping outside. But this was different.

Will shifts closer to Nico, lacing their fingers together. Nico relaxes, glancing at their hands. They held hands quite a lot now, but every time, Nico always felt special. Will could do so much with his hands, but Nico was one of the people he trusted to tether him.  
“You’re not watching the movie,” Will whispers.

“I am. They’re just doing homework and planning a school dance. And maybe working on a love triangle.” Nico makes a face. He doesn’t understand high school’s obsession with love triangles. As someone who’d been in one technically, he wasn’t a fan. “I still think movie-you needs a slap on the hand,” he adds.

“I’ll redeem myself,” Will says. “Besides, I’m not like him.”

Nico smiles. Personally, he doesn’t see how super strength would be much of a help without other people there. So what you could throw big objects? It didn’t help you escape any faster or be able to hide. Though Nico supposes there aren’t gods out to get these high schoolers.

“I kind of wish we’d had a school that taught us to use our powers,” Nico says after a few moments. “Might have been nice.”

“Tell me about it,” Will laughs. “I mean, I’m glad I figured it out when I was a kid because middle school would have been rough.”

“How did you find out?”

“Well, the healing thing was kind of cool because I was a pretty clumsy kid. And Mama acted like it was completely normal, so I kind of thought everyone could do it. Until I tried to heal this girl at school, and everyone started thinking I was a witch.”

“Mortals are so weird,” Nico says.

“Says the guy who can literally summon dead people.”

“They don’t like to be called that.”

“Fine. Zombies or skeletons or whatever. But my point is that Mama had to then tell me about my dad. And Apollo visited and told me way more than I probably needed to know at that age.” Will shivers. “It does kind of stink that he can’t just have handed me a list of my powers, too.”

“They’re not really good at parenting,” Nico says. “I was so freaked out the first several times I shadow-traveled. Well, the first several times, I thought I was dreaming. But then my life went to hell, literally, and everyone was like, you’re a demigod, Nico.”

Will beams at the reference, and Nico marvels a little at that smile.

“So how did you figure out the rest of your powers?” Will asks.

“Accidentally, like I do most things.”

“What if there are more things you can do?” Nico wonders if Will’s completely forgotten about the movie. “Wouldn’t that be cool? Like maybe you could bend shadows or something.”

“I think you’ve been watching too many movies. Besides, aren’t you the one who keeps telling me no Underworld-y stuff.”

“But if you used your powers in moderation,” Will starts.

“I’m pretty happy with what I’ve got right now,” Nico says. “I don’t think I need to ask for more trouble.”

“I guess you’re right. We’ll probably find out soon.”

They quiet down for a bit. Nico tries to get back into the movie. He’s wishing they made popcorn. While he hadn’t yet gained his full appetite back, he did enjoy snacks. Mostly because they were often times he and Will could both relax and talk a little before they went back to their classes or shifts.

“Wait, do you, um, have other powers?” Nico asks. He knows Will’s sensitive about his healing abilities sometimes, but he’s curious. And they’d talked about communication, so he’s trying.

“Um, sort of?”

“What’s that mean?”

“Like they’re stuff I can do because I’m a demigod, but it’s not exactly a power.”

“Like what?”

“Well, my whistle,” Will says. “And I can curse people to talk in rhyming couplets. But those aren’t very useful in general..”

“The whistle is useful.” The last time Will had done it, Nico swears that everyone in a three-mile radius had stopped to pay attention. If they weren’t clapping their hands over their ears. And it was pretty cool that no one went deaf.

Will shrugs, and Nico lets the conversation drop. The movie is reaching the end, and Nico’s going to be honest. He hadn’t seen the twist coming. Though, he hadn’t really been paying attention during the flirting scenes.

“I feel kind of bad I didn’t believe the kid could actually glow,” Nico says.

“Competing against the sun is kind of hard.”

Nico hums. “Your dad does like being the center of attention. Do you think one of his kids ever glowed?”

Will squirms a little, and Nico glances over. “Will-“ he starts.

“No, this is the end of the movie. The best part!”

“Will, they’re just all babies.” Nico turns to face his boyfriend. He’s starting to get kind of excited because if he’s reading Will right, he’s been holding out on Nico. “He’s probably going to make some grand speech about how the sidekicks saved his life and whatnot. And then the bad guys are going to get locked up in villain jail or something.”

He’s watched enough movies to know how this worked.

“Will, can you glow?”

“Isn’t it a little rude to just ask people if they can glow?”

“What if I say please?”

Will pouts. “You can’t tell anyone about this, okay? I don’t want to become a human nightlight. Can you imagine?”

Nico can actually. The Apollo cabin was like moths. Flick on a light, and they’d flock to it. They were always arguing over who got the bunks near the nightlights and windows.

He bounces on the couch, a little excited, though he freezes when Will starts taking his shirt off.

“What are you doing?”

“That’s how useful this power is,” Will says, sighing. “Since I’m only doing this once, I just figured you’d want the full effect. And I can’t make my shirt glow.”

“Does your hair glow? Like in that movie?”

Will shakes his head. “Not really. Just my skin. So sorry if I look demonic.”

Nico’s about to reassure his boyfriend before his eye catches on something. “William, is that a tattoo?”

Will slaps his hand over his chest. “No.”

“So you just draw suns on yourself for fun?”

“Okay, so maybe it’s a tattoo. But my mom knows about it!”

“I mean, New Rome tattoos kids all the time. Can I ask about it?”

Will shrugs. “I mean, I got it after the war. The second one? It’s kind of cheesy, but I like it as a reminder, I guess. That even though life can suck, they just make the sunny days better.”

“Unless you’re in a desert,” Nico says, poking Will’s leg. “But I think that’s cool. I can’t believe my boyfriend has a tattoo. Now do the glowing thing.”

“Someone’s excited.”

“This is cool, Will!” He waits somewhat patiently while Will closes his eyes, concentrating. And then it happens. Nico grins. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but it’s a softer glow, more like a nightlight than a lamp. Will opens his eyes, and Nico squeezes his hands. “You’re beautiful.”

Will blushes, which just makes him glow brighter. His eyes aren’t glowing, which is probably good. Nico reaches out to run his hand over Will’s arm. He’s a little warmer than usual, and it’s kind of nice. Nico wonders what cuddling with Will would be like now.

“You’re not weirded out?”

Nico shakes his head. “Will, I love it. Do you attract moths?”

Will rolls his eyes. “I’ve never kept it up that long. I hope not.”

Nico laughs, deciding to just go for it. He leans forward and pulls Will into a hug. It’s a little weird without Will’s shirt, but it’s still nice. Will’s gone back to normal by the time he leans back. He traces the tattoo. It’s a simple sun outline, not too big, but Nico thinks it’s perfect.

“You’re my sunshine,” he says.

“When did you get so cute?” Will asks.

“Must be rubbing off from you.”

Will grins, pulling another hug. “So you liked the movie?”

“Even though love triangles suck and movie-you was a bit of a jerk at the beginning, I liked it.”

“Wait until the next movie,” Will says. “Your mind will be blown.”

“If you say so.”

“Oh, I know so. These are classics for a reason, Nico.”

Nico hums. He’s liked most of these movies, but he thinks Will enjoys the bickering a little, too. Not that Will needs an excuse to launch into a full lecture about why the current movie is so amazing. And not that Nico really minds. He just likes spending time with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super thrilled with this fic, so maybe I'll find some motivation to rewrite it later (or maybe not haha)


	5. enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico explores his sexuality.

“Okay, what about this one?” Piper asks. Nico sighs, adjusting Piper’s grip on the phone so he can see the guy’s face better. It just looks like another average American dude, if Nico’s being honest. Maybe he has darker hair than the last twenty Piper’s swiped through and he’s definitely got more of a beard, but how could someone just decide they wanted to date based on a posed photo and a few fake bio sentences?

“Seriously, Piper, I don’t know. He’s got nice eyebrows.”

Piper groans. “Is that a no? Nico, I’m not asking if you want to date them, I’m asking if you think they’re hot.”

“Which is a requirement, though, right?”

“I mean, sort of. The point of dating is to get to know the person, but I don’t want to date them if I don’t find them physically attractive.”

Nico honestly doesn’t get it. He doesn’t know how someone can just spot someone else across the street and want to social media stalk them and ask them on a date. What if he ends up not liking the person? While he understands why people want to date and put themselves out there, he’s just never understood how they do it. No one really seemed all that “attractive.” Sure, he thinks people with darker hair are easier to look at (especially since Piper’s dyed her hair at least four times this past year, all varying bright colors) and he likes deeper voices, but none of that made him feel butterflies in his stomach or want to kiss someone.

“But why date them? Why not just be friends or something?”

Piper shrugs. “I mean, the point is to see if you’re compatible and fall in love, right? Why not just skip that middle step?”

“What’s the difference between dating and friendship?”

“I guess it depends on what kind of friendships we’re talking about. Obviously, I wouldn’t want to have sex with my friends. And my friends know I’m not trying to go further than friendship with them.”

Nico still doesn’t quite get it. The only differences seemed to be where it was appropriate to touch someone, though friends with benefits did exist and made that line a bit blurrier. Though Nico supposes he isn’t sure he’d want to have sex with his best friend.

He’d had maybe two of what Piper called crushes throughout his life (though he is only twenty-two, so he supposes he’s got more time). The first one was his cousin Percy, which was embarrassing and ended shortly after Nico became confused about romance. After all, did he really like Percy? Or did he just like Percy because he was always around? They’d practically grown up together, but Nico wasn’t sure if the “crush” feeling was because he thought he had one or because he actually did.

The second crush was on Piper’s ex-boyfriend, Jason. (Though that wasn’t why they were broken up, thank gods.) He’d started dating Piper in middle school, and they’d stayed together through high school before breaking up the first year of college. Because Piper was one of Nico’s best friends, he saw a lot of Jason. Though now that he looks back on it, did he like Jason because Piper liked Jason? He had a little clearer idea of what romance was supposed to be. He sometimes found himself third-wheeling and just observing, though he didn’t understand the difference between their friendship and their partnership.

And while Jason was still a big part of their lives, Nico doesn’t think he wants to date Jason.

“So you just decide how far you want to go?” Nico asks.

“Sometimes. I mean, if you ask someone on a date, it’s clear you’re interested in being more than friends. Maybe not sex, but kissing and holding hands. Being a couple, maybe getting married. Of course, that’s not all on the first date. Or even maybe the tenth. But, like, when we became friends, I didn’t ask you or anything. We just started hanging out.”

Nico nods slowly. Dating seemed so complicated with social rules that everyone seemed to know but him. And he was learning slowly, but he never felt quite comfortable with them. Why couldn’t they all just be friends and then decide they wanted something more? Sure, he’d heard of people falling in love with their best friend, but that always seemed undermined by Hallmark movies and fanfic. But still. Maybe there was some truth to it.

“Well, I think you’re gonna have to find someone else to help you with Tinder,” Nico says.

Piper smiles. “Maybe I’ll ask Will.”

Nico laughs. “I doubt you and Will have the same type.” Whatever that meant. Though, judging from who Piper and Will had dated, they were definitely different people.

“He did find me Jason, so there’s hope.”  
-  
“Anything you want to do today?” Will asks.

They’re chilling on the couch. Somehow, they both had nothing to do today, and neither of them knew what to do with it. Will had spent all morning studying, and Nico had made a full breakfast before eating all of it. (He shared with Will, too, of course.)

“I never thought I’d have this problem,” Nico says.

“Me either. Finally have a free day and nothing to do on it.”

“That’s literally the definition of a free day, Solace.”

Will pokes Nico’s ribs. “I know, dork.”

“Maybe we could go see a movie or something? It’s too early in the week for anything exciting to be happening.”

Tuesdays were probably the worst days to have off. Mondays made a long weekend, and Wednesdays were a nice resting point. Thursdays were a little annoying, but there were more people to do stuff with. And Fridays were another long weekend.

“Anything good out?”

“The usual. But you know I just really love the popcorn.”

“We can just buy popcorn and eat it here,” Nico says.

“But then we wouldn’t be doing anything.”

Nico sighs. “Fine. Let’s go see that superhero movie that Jason won’t shut up about. It has to be better than the dog movie, right?”

Will hums. “I’m pretty sure the dog’s gonna die, and I don’t need my popcorn any saltier.”

Nico rolls his eyes as he forces himself off the couch. He and Will are ready in a matter of minutes, and they head to the theater. Nico stands in line for the tickets while Will heads for the concessions. It was a well-oiled system for how many movies they actually went to together. Nico preferred spaces where he could throw popcorn, and Will often talked during movies. But the movie theater popcorn was definitely better than what they could pop at home.

“Got my candy?” Nico asks.

“Yup, two packs.”

Nico grins. “You’re the best.”

“You two are a cute couple,” the lady at the concessions says, smiling at them.

“Just friends, ma’am,” Will says before nudging Nico forward. It wasn’t the first time it’d happened, but it always confused Nico. Why did they think he and Will were a couple? Why not he and Piper? Or he and Jason? Besides, couldn’t two friends go see a movie and split a popcorn? (The prices were outrageous.)

“Just ignore her,” Will says as they sit down. “She was just trying to be nice probably.”

Nico had aired all of his frustrations and confusions to Will often enough that Will probably had the best idea of their friend group of what went through Nico’s head on a daily basis.

“Don’t tell me this movie has some dramatic romantic subplot.”

“Can’t disturb the formula,” Will says.

“But who has time to date when they’re trying not to get blown up?”

Will shrugs. “Apparently superheroes. Even if they didn’t know they were superheroes until twenty minutes into the movie.”

Nico laughs. While there are things about Will that he loves (his laugh, his optimism, his sarcasm), he wasn’t sure if that meant he loved Will. Well, maybe as a friend. He could totally see himself sneaking into Will’s hospital room (if Will were ever in the hospital) just to make sure Will was okay. But any good friend would do that, right? He’s pretty sure Piper would.

“Remind me why we chose this again?”

“To tick Jason off. Because we’ll know all of the spoilers.”

“How could you not, though? It’s the same thing!”

“They’re not in space this time. And the girl has red hair.”

“My bad.”

They get shushed from behind as the movie starts, and Nico sinks a little lower in his seat as he shoots Will a smile. Will rolls his eyes before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. It’s kind of gross, but Nico’s used to it. Especially since they live together.

After the movie, they decide they’re still hungry, so they get McDonald’s. Nico eats his fries faster than Will, so he keeps trying to steal Will’s fries. The restaurant is mostly empty since this is more of a drive-thru time. When a family of five comes in with two screaming children, they ball up their greasy wrappers and head back home.

“Will, we’re not dating, are we?” Nico asks.

“No, I don’t think so,” Will says. Nico nods. “Do you think we are?”

“Technically, maybe. But in reality, no.”

“Friends can do all the things we just did, Nico.”

“But so can people who are dating.”

Will’s quiet for a moment. “Personally, I think what matters is what the people in the relationship want. If we say we’re friends and don’t want to be more than that, we’re friends.”

Nico nods. “Are we okay staying friends?”

Will smiles. “I love being your friend, Nico.”

“I like being your friend, too.”

Will’s smile grows bigger. “We’re the best of friends. Don’t tell Piper.”

Nico laughs.  
-  
It’s not that Nico doesn’t want to fall in love, but he’s not sure it’s for him. Everyone around him seemed to be pairing up and making plans for the future, while Nico was just doing the same thing he always did. It wasn’t like he was in a hurry, he knew people fell in love at all ages, but it was difficult to believe that when he often third-wheeled.

He was currently at a party that Piper had dragged him to. All he wanted was some free pizza and maybe a few beers, but he had to navigate the loud music and couples making out. Nico remembers early on in his college years when he’d tried to be one of them. He’d had a few one-night stands before, and while they were nice, they had fallen to the wayside.

“Hey,” Will says, coming into the kitchen. “Any food left?”

“Probably. Everyone seems to want to eat each other’s faces.”

Will makes a face before snorting. “Gross.”

They help themselves to the pizza and drinks before finding a kind of quiet spot outside. The patio had fairy lights strung up, and someone was playing music. Or maybe that was the music from the house. Will stretches out his legs, already halfway through his stack of pizza. Nico was taking his time.

“Sometimes I wish I could date you,” Nico says after a few moments. It’s a thought he’s been having lately. “Like, we wouldn’t change anything really but maybe kiss or something, too.”

“I think that about you sometimes, too,” Will says. “Like how you’d be the person I’d trust to be more intimate with.”

“I feel like the universe is laughing at us right now.” While Nico didn’t use the label too much, he and Will had discovered demisexuality and demiromanticism together. They’d stayed up late so many nights talking about what they felt and what past relationships had been like. Will had dated more, but most of those relationships were cut short after Will voiced he wasn’t looking for sex quite yet. And while Nico had entertained the idea of short flings, he just wasn’t into getting to know someone and then never talking to them again.

“I don’t think it’s laughing,” Will says. “Just waiting. Like we are.”

“Do you think we’ll ever fall in love?”

Will shrugs. “Maybe. I mean, there are different types of love, so maybe we’ve already fallen in love.” He pauses. “I know I love you, Nico. Even if we’re not dating or wanting to get married.”

Nico smiles, glancing over at his best friend. “I guess I just feel this huge pressure to have figured it out already. Like why can’t I just see a hot guy and want to date him?”

“I mean, maybe he’s a stalker or a creep.”

“I feel like the chances of that are kind of low.”

“Maybe.”

“It just feels like a lot of work.”

“That’s what my therapist says,” Will says, finishing his pizza. “Relationships are a lot of work. And not all of them will work out, but the ones that do are really special.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Remember when we first met? I thought you hated me.”

“I maybe did a little. You were just so annoyingly happy and always singing even though you can’t sing.”

“Hey! I can sing!”

“Right, whatever, but I guess it worked out.”

“I’d like to think it did. I mean, we live together. You aren’t secretly plotting to kill me, right?”

“Well, it’s not a secret anymore.”

Will gives him a shove and steals a slice of pizza. “I think it’s kind of scary, that’s what stops me sometimes. Like, I want to be with someone, but putting myself out there is hard when I don’t know how it’ll end. Especially since I don’t always know what they want.”

Nico can get that. If he pursues a relationship, he wants it to last. He wasn’t one of those people who could just make friends and keep them as acquaintances. Piper had a whole list of people she was still in contact with or followed on social media.

“Maybe everyone has that fear,” Nico says, thinking of Piper swiping through Tinder. While she seemed to get crushes faster than anyone Nico knew, he knew she was a little scared of getting into another serious relationship after dating Jason for so long.

“Guess we’re all just trying to figure things out, you know?” Will says.

Nico nods. “I guess.”

He slaps Will’s hand away from his last slice of pizza, rolling his eyes when Will pouts. Maybe he doesn’t have a boyfriend right now, but he had a best friend. And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if anything is wrong/inaccurate! I did some research, and some of this is also from personal experience (which does make an interesting combination sometimes, I won't be offended)
> 
> for a little more on demisexuality, I also wrote this fic a while back: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319393/chapters/33090261
> 
> also, prompts are open, and I will be posting a chaptered Christmas/holiday fic in a few days, so stay tuned :)


	6. a flower for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico meet in a flower shop

Will had worked in a flower shop long enough that one might call him experienced. He knew where everything was located, how to best deal with oblivious partners and how to best comfort those who were grieving. He knew what flowers looked best with each other, and he even knew which pots were best for almost every plant they had in stock. He could also pretty easily sort the types of people that came into the shop into neat categories.

Will liked to sort them into ‘oblivious’ and ‘experienced.’ The oblivious group was mostly sons and daughters and husbands who were buying flowers for their mothers or wives and often had no idea where to start. Will usually had to walk these customers through the process from step one to the end. The experienced group was the group that knew what they wanted to get before they even walked into the store, whether or not Will thought their arrangement would best suit the particular goal. And, of course, there were plenty of people who didn’t fit these categories, but they rarely came into the store. Instead, Will would see them glance through the window as they passed before hurrying on.

It’s one of these people who come into the store on a Tuesday morning. It’s been pouring all day (even though it’s barely nine), and Will’s been sorting the catalogue just to have something to do. It also gives him time to exercise his hand, since he’d slacked off yesterday and really did need to keep up his coordination and movement. While the task itself was rather simple, just rearranging index cards, most of his focus was on his hand movements and posture. He knew what people saw when they first walked in, and he also had mental categories for those people as well.

He’s about through the perennial plants when the bell over the door jingles. He sits up a little, smiling as a man walks in. He’s frowning, glaring at the rain as he shuts the door. From what Will can tell, he’s drenched and not happy about it.

“Hello!” Will says. He gives the customer a wave, assessing him. The moody customers either took the first suggestion Will gave them or left with nothing. Unless they were angry that Will couldn’t find the exact flower they wanted. As if Will could just poof a yellow flower with purple and white spots into existence or something. He had skills, but that was a little beyond his experience.

The man doesn’t quite acknowledge Will, but Will’s used to that. He could never really predict how people would react to him, but most of them stuck to basic acknowledgement and quick glances at Will’s arm or hand or face before giving a polite nod and leaving. While it’s ceased to bother him as much, he does think the side glances grate a little against all of the work he’s done to improve his coordination and movement. Abled people would never fully understand what he had to do daily.

Will hears Katie greet the man, hears him grumble something, and then Katie’s making her way to the counter.

“Guess he’s just getting out of the rain,” she says. “That fun?”

She nods to the index cards. “Better than staring at the rain.”

“Well, if you need something else to do later, just let me know. Someone trashed our seed display.”

Will sighs. Seeds were just as easy as index cards, but they were available to customers which made them more of a hassle. How no one could seem to put the seeds back in their proper slots never made any sense to him. Will probably spent at least an hour a week sorting the seed packets out.

By the time Will gets the catalogue finished, he’s forgotten about the grumpy customer. He doesn’t remember him until he makes his towards the back of the store, already dreading what the seed display will look like. But he’s surprised to see that it’s been neatly organized. Some of the labels have even been fixed, the handwriting much neater than both Will’s or Katie’s.

“Um, sorry,” a voice says, and Will turns. His movement isn’t as graceful as he’d planned, and the man takes a step back. “I just heard that people trashed it, and I had some time. And the other lady gave me the paper for the labels.”

“No, it looks great,” Will says. He’s honestly never seen this display look so good for so long. “I hate sorting it, so thank you. That must have taken forever.”

The man shrugs. “No problem. I’ve suddenly got a lot of time on my hands.”

“The rain?”

“I kind of lost my job this morning. Not that the rain was helping my mood. My sister needed my umbrella, and I thought I’d be going home later than nine in the morning.”

Will’s not sure what to say to that. He’s never really been one for words, preferring visuals. Guess that’s how he ended up in a flower shop. Speaking of, he holds up a finger before making his way through the aisles. The man looks confused, but he doesn’t leave. He waits while Will makes his way over to the daffodils.

He carefully picks out a few, finding the plastic slips for them. With some concentration, he ties the ribbon.

“For you,” he says. “They represent new beginnings and good fortune. And they’re pretty.”

The man takes them, smiling a little. His hair has dried, and now the soft curls look fluffy. Will smiles back, hoping the small jerking movements of his arm and hand aren’t too off-putting. He doesn’t really notice them until someone’s looking directly at him. And this man is definitely looking at him.

“They’re beautiful. You’re not just making up the meaning, are you?”

Will shakes his head. “You have to know your flowers to work here.”

The man nods. “How much?”

“On the house.” It’s a phrase he’s heard on TV, but he’s never actually gotten a chance to say. He’s pretty sure it just means that he’ll have to pay for the flowers, but he doesn’t mind. It’s worth it to make this man smile. Especially after he’s just organized their seed display. Will thinks that’s probably one of the nicest things a stranger has done for him.

“Well, thank you,” the man says. He seems unused to the unexpected kindness as well. “I’ll be looking forward to the good fortune.”

The rain has lightened up, so the man pulls his hood up before ducking back out into the rain. Will watches the yellow flowers bounce down the street until he can’t see them anymore.  
-  
Will wasn’t embarrassed by his condition, and though Katie and Lee insisted that no one should care if he wants to eat at the counter, Will knows they’d get fewer customers if someone had to watch him eat while they shopped. It’s not that he’s gross or doesn’t have manners, but sometimes things just got a little messier than people thought socially acceptable.

He’s used to the way his body moves (after all, it’s his body), but he’s also used to the way others often react to it. He’d never really gotten bullied as a kid, but he felt the lingering looks, the side glances. He knew other kids didn’t have to work so hard to eat or brush their teeth or talk. His condition mainly affected his right arm and hand.

So Will takes his lunch in the back of the store. There isn’t really a break room unless he wants to eat in the storage room, but there wasn’t a place for him to sit down. So he usually finds himself in the patio section. There’s a set of chairs and a patio table back there that no one has ever bought. Honestly, Will’s pretty sure it’s mostly for show now.

“Oh, hi,” comes a voice.

“Hi. Did you need help finding something?”

The man shakes his head. “No, I was just, uh, looking around. For a pot.” He picks up the closest one and inspects it.

“For your daffodils?” Will asks, though he knows he didn’t give the man any flowers that could be planted. But he’s not about to scare away a customer.

“Um, yeah. But you’re on your lunch break, right? I can just wait or ask someone else.”

“If you want to wait a little bit, I can help you,” Will says.

The man gives him a smile, shrugging. “Sure.”

“I’m Will.”

“Nico. Still unemployed, though I did send out a few applications. Crossing my fingers your flowers work.”

Nico sits down, and Will realizes he’s about to eat in front of this man. Oh, well. He does his best not to make too much of a mess. Will’s mainly mastered the art of eating, but sandwiches could be messy, and Will had been pretty liberal with the mayonnaise this morning. Sometimes gripping his food too hard results in mayonnaise everywhere, but there are worse problems to have.

“You can ask, you know,” Will says after he swallows his first bite.

“I don’t really know what to ask. I’m kind of afraid I’m gonna offend you or something.”

“I’ve probably heard it all, but I can give you a line. I have cerebral palsy. Monoplegia, so it affects mostly just my right arm. And spastic, so that’s why I move like this. It’s not contagious.”

“It’s a brain thing, right?”

“Yeah, brain damage during birth, though that doesn’t mean I’m damaged.”

“Of course not,” Nico says quickly. “Does it hurt?”

Will has to pause for a moment while he chews his food. “Not really. I mean, sometimes if I’m really stiff, I might jerk into something which hurts. But on a daily basis it doesn’t. So I guess I got lucky there, though. Arthritis doesn’t sound fun.”

“Is there a way to help with that?” He’s looking at Will’s right arm where it’s curled into his body.

“Exercise. Therapy. Which I’ve done a lot of. I also do yoga. It’s boring, but it helps so I keep doing it.”

“Yeah, I’ve tried yoga. My sister keeps trying to get me to go to a class with her, but exercising in public is not my thing.”

“And not as comfy. Who needs other people’s sweat?”

Nico laughs. “I know! I mean, I know it’s sanitary and whatever, but I’d rather not have a bunch of people watching me all the time.”

Will shrugs. “You get used to it, I guess. Or just ignore them.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

“No need. People will stare at anything that’s not like them.”

It’s quiet for a few minutes while Will finishes up his sandwich. It’s not as weird to be sitting here with Nico as Will thought it’d be. He can hear Lee at the front helping a customer, and it feels just like any other day. But Will thinks he’s just made a new friend.

“So were you looking for a specific plant, too?” Will asks once he’s finished.

“What?”

“For your pot.”

“Oh, yeah. Uh, I guess so? I just realized the flowers you gave me don’t have roots.” Will’s not sure if he’s imagining it or not, but Nico’s cheeks look pink. “Maybe something pink? That’s my sister’s favorite color.”

Will thinks that’s sweet. “Well, we can start with seeds or we can find you a plant that’s already grown.”

“Probably already grown. I don’t exactly have a green thumb.”

“So also low maintenance,” Will notes. He throws his lunch box into his cubby before leading Nico over to the flowers. “See any you like?”

“They’re all pretty. But maybe these?”

“Dahlias are nice. They represent a lot of things. Strength, creativity, dignity.”

Nico nods. “Pretty much sums up my sister.”

Will smiles. “They’re not too hard to care for. I can give you a printout of instructions, too. I’d recommend a study, plastic pot for these.”

Nico ends up choosing a light grey pot to offset the bright pink of the flowers. It’s nice, and Will knows Nico’s sister is going to love them. Nico carries the flowers and pot up to the counter before hesitating.

“What about the dirt? What kind of dirt should I get?”

“Probably this kind. It drains fast and has good nutrients and fertilizer for the plant.”

“Can we pot it here? I’m kind of scared of messing this up.”

Will smiles. “Sure, we can go out back after I ring you up here.” He catches Lee hovering while Nico’s paying. Lee’s got a smile on his face, and Will’s wondering if he can subtly shoo his brother away. He knows Lee likes to keep tabs on him, but he doesn’t need his brother watching whatever is happening right now.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Lee calls as Will leads Nico to the back. This is where they do all of their own potting and transplanting. Sometimes they also just brought plants out here who needed some extra sun or drying out. The little patio space is sprinkled with soil, and there is a stack of pots leaning against a wall. Some gardening tools and gloves are stored in a little waterproof trunk.

“So you’ll need this,” Will says, handing Nico a cup for scooping soil. “And we’ll use that soil you got.”

He remembers when he’d first started working here. Lee got him the job while Will figured out if he wanted to go to college or not, and Katie had taught him all of the basics. Will had started with small jobs, sweeping and organizing. Both Katie and Lee had worked to make sure the aisles and shelves were accessible for Will and that he had places to sit and balance against. And potting flowers was a good goal for motivating his exercise. He knew he had to be careful with the fragile bulbs and roots. He had to work to relax his muscles.

Now, Nico’s watching him as Will carefully lifts the flowers out of the plastic carton. He talks Nico through how to plant the flowers before letting Nico remove the second bundle of flowers. Will smiles, trying to be encouraging. He remembers when Lee had taught him all of this. Will had been so excited that he’d even brought the three pots home with him.

“So that’s it?” Nico asks once they pat down the dirt.

“Well, watering and pruning. But, yeah. It’ll be on that sheet I gave you.”

Nico smiles. “Thanks, Will. I think Bia will love these.”

“I hope so.”

“Hope you find a job, too,” Will says. “But, maybe, that you come again?”

“Me, too.”  
-  
Will and Nico are sitting out on the back patio today. It’s become their lunchtime ritual. Nico would come by on his lunch hour, and they’d spend the hour outside if the weather was nice and talk. Katie and Lee had helped them move two patio chairs and a small table out here. A couple of potted flowers surround the patio from Nico’s practice earlier.

Will loved these hours because he could learn all sorts of things about Nico, and he could talk about all the stuff he wanted to without worrying that people were growing bored or annoyed. It also helped that Nico never minded his jerky movements or how it took Will longer to do simple tasks. Nico had even done a little research of his own, and it made Will happier than he thought it would.

“Did that lady really want all those flowers?” Nice asks now.

Will laughs. “Oh, yes. I’m very glad I let Katie take that one. I don’t think I could have rung her up with a straight face.”

“Who even needs that many flowers?”

“Maybe for a wedding?”

“Kind of last minute, but sure. That’s her problem.”

“I’m still deciding if I want to be here when she comes to pick them up.”

“I want to be here,” Nico says.

The back door opens, and Katie comes out. She’s got her own chair, and she sighs. “People like her make me wonder why I opened this store. But it’s people like you guys that let me remember.”

“Aww.”

“Mostly Will,” Nico says. “He does all the work around here.”

“I help out,” Lee says, poking his head out. “We all hiding back here?”

“I am,” Katie says. “Will just ditched me up there.”

“I was gonna start laughing, and I can’t blame that on my palsy.”

“You could have at least counted out the cards. I mean, twenty-five of them? That’s more than we get a week sometimes.”

“Maybe she thought we needed the business.”

“Well, I didn’t need the sass, but I sure hope she likes the arrangements when she sees them,” Katie says. “You two better be manning the counter because I’ll be busy in the back for days now.”

Will unwraps his sandwich, letting out a breath. Today had been a good day (aside from the annoying lady). He’d gone to his physical therapy session this morning, and then he’d come back just in time to witness the largest order he’s ever seen placed. He’s actually kind of tired now, so he’ll probably either just chill out here until Lee’s shift ends or just head home.

“You okay, Will?” Lee asks quietly.

Will nods. “Yeah, just might need a ride home.”

Lee smiles. “Sure. You’ll be okay for a couple of hours?”

“I’ll probably just sleep and watch tv.”

He feels a little bad about leaving Katie after that last customer, but he knows he should let his body rest when it needs to. He’d been pretty active this morning, especially after watering the plants, so he needed to take care of himself.

“I can give you a ride home,” Nico says. “If you want. I’m actually done for the day. Took an early shift.”

“But you hate mornings!”

“And I just started this job, so I’m not looking to get into debates about my schedule yet.”

Will shrugs. “Fair enough.” Lee glances at him, and Will nods. “If it’s okay with you.”

“No problem. I need a nap, too. I don’t know who invented mornings.”

Will snorts. He loved mornings. The conversation dies down a little as everyone eats their lunches. Nico shares his chips, and Will pretends that he doesn’t see Lee’s smirk. He and Nico are friends. If Nico wanted more, he’d just have to wait.

Eventually, Lee and Katie have to get back to work. Nico looks over and smiles.

“I don’t know how you can eat that much mayonnaise.”

“It’s good, Nico. You should try it.”

Nico makes a face. “No way. Mustard is so much better.”

“Only because you don’t eat mayonnaise.”

Nico rolls his eyes before jumping up. “I have to get something, and then we can go, okay?”

Will shrugs. He has no idea what Nico might need to get, but he doesn’t ask. Their friendship was slowly growing, and Will’s not eager to push it too fast. The last thing he wants to do is scare Nico away. He’d had some friends in school, but they hadn’t lasted once Will graduated. It was harder to schedule times to hang out, especially since Will struggled with things some of his friends didn’t even think about.

“Okay, I’m back,” Nico says. He helps Will up before leading him to the car. Nico holds Will’s hand, and Will wonders if Nic’s doing it to help Will or because he wants to hold Will’s hand. Or maybe it’s both. He gets into the car, glancing around for anything Nico might have gotten, but there’s just his usual leather jacket in the backseat.

Will hums along to the radio between giving Nico directions. They’ve never been to each other’s places, and Will’s honestly too tired to invite Nico up right now. Plus, he’s not sure he’s quite ready for Nico to see everything yet. All of his supports and assistive devices. He doesn’t have a lot, but he’s not ready to answer all of Nico’s questions yet. Sometimes, it’s just nice to hang out.

“Can I walk you up?” Nico asks.

Will nods. He doesn’t mind the extra help right now. Especially since he’s tired. And he doesn’t want to stop hanging out with Nico. Even though he’s totally ready for a nap right now.

Nico grabs his jacket carefully before offering his arm. Will smiles, and they head to the elevator. They only lived on the third floor, but even Lee hated taking the stairs. They were always sticky or wet, and they were too narrow for two people to comfortably use at the same time. Honestly, both Lee and Will were dreaming of a new apartment in their future.

They stop outside Will’s door, and Nico waits for Will to unlock the door. Just as Will’s about to wave goodbye, Nico catches his hand again.

“Um, these are for you.”

He shuffles his jacket around to reveal a yellow rose. Will has no idea how Nico hid that under there, but he doesn’t care to ask. What he cares about is Nico giving him a rose.

“For friendship,” Will says. The rose smells sweet.

“Yeah, and because yellow’s a happy color. And you make me happy.”

Will beams. “You’re the best, Nico. Thank you!”

Nico nods, cheeks pink. “Um, I’ll let you rest now. But see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow, Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did research cerebral palsy and the different types, but I do not have CP. If there's anything that's incorrect/inaccurate/offensive, please let me know and I will work to remedy it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
